


references: werewolves II

by quodpersortem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Werewolf, Werewolves, cheat sheet, fic references, fic research, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/quodpersortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so another reference list. This is mostly a list of films and books you might want to consult for more information about werewolves, or simply for fun. There are old ones, and new ones, horror and comedy. I have seen only <i>very</i> few of these, and most of those so long ago it’s impossible for me to judge their validity, but hopefully that’ll change soon. I have left out titles like <i>Belle and the Beast</i> because I felt like there is too little of a relation to the werewolves I am talking about.</p><p>For now it’s just titles, additional information will most likely follow suit.</p><p>Bold titles are absolute classics. Post 2000 I have only kept titles that rate above a 5.5 on IMDB. I have decided to <i>not</i> go by this rule for the older films as I feel some people who voted on these movies might have biased views due to poorer visual effects. I also stayed away from the <i>Harry Potter</i> and <i>Twilight</i> series because a) everyone knows them and b) the werewolves in Twilight are fucking <i>puppies</i> wtf. </p><p><b>Other resources:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/484229">general</a> | <b>films & books</b> | <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/487174">physique</a> | <s>allies & enemies | behaviour</s> [unavailable; to be added soon]</p>
    </blockquote>





	references: werewolves II

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so another reference list. This is mostly a list of films and books you might want to consult for more information about werewolves, or simply for fun. There are old ones, and new ones, horror and comedy. I have seen only _very_ few of these, and most of those so long ago it’s impossible for me to judge their validity, but hopefully that’ll change soon. I have left out titles like _Belle and the Beast_ because I felt like there is too little of a relation to the werewolves I am talking about.
> 
> For now it’s just titles, additional information will most likely follow suit.
> 
> Bold titles are absolute classics. Post 2000 I have only kept titles that rate above a 5.5 on IMDB. I have decided to _not_ go by this rule for the older films as I feel some people who voted on these movies might have biased views due to poorer visual effects. I also stayed away from the _Harry Potter_ and _Twilight_ series because a) everyone knows them and b) the werewolves in Twilight are fucking _puppies_ wtf. 
> 
> **Other resources:** [general](http://archiveofourown.org/works/484229) | **films & books** | [physique](http://archiveofourown.org/works/487174) | ~~allies & enemies | behaviour~~ [unavailable; to be added soon]

# Films

Pre-50s:

[The Werewolf ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0003526/) (1913)  
[Island of Lost Souls ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0024188/) (1932)  
[ **Werewolf of London (1935)**](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0027194/)  
[ **The Wolf Man (1941)**](http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0002574/)  
[Frankenstein meets the Wolf Man ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0035899/) (1943) _The sequel to the Wolf Man_  
[Cry of the Werewolf ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0036731/) (1944)

50s/60s

[I Was a Teenage Werewolf ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0050530/) (1957)  
[ **The Curse of the Werewolf**](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0054777/) (1961)  
[La Marca del Hombre Lobo ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0063275/) (1967)

70s-90s

[Moon of the Wolf ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0068967/) (1972)  
[The Beast Must Die](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0071200/) (1974)  
[Legend of the Werewolf](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0073275/) (1974)  
[The Howling ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0082533/) (1980)  
[Wolfen ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0083336/) (1981)  
[ **An American Werewolf in London**](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0082010/) (1981)  
[The Night of the Werewolf ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0081415/) (1981)  
[The Company of Wolves ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0087075/) (1984)  
[Silver Bullet ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0090021/) (1985)  
[Teen Wolf ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0090142/) (1985) _I did add this one for _obvious_ reasons_  
[Wolf ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0111742/) (1994)  
[Bad Moon ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0115610/) (1996)  
[An American Werewolf in Paris ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0118604/) (1997)

00+

[Ginger Snaps ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0210070/) (2000)  
[Wolf Girl ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0265752/) (2001)  
[Dog Soldiers](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0280609/) (2002)  
[Underworld Quadrology](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0320691/) (2003-2012)  
[Van Helsing](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0338526/) (2004)  
[Big Bad Wolf ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0488962/%20) (2006)  
[The Wolfman ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0780653/)(2010)  
[Werewolf Trouble ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1337211/%20) (2010)

There are some more upcoming this year, but I figured I won’t list those as they don’t add any real value to this list as it is.

AND THEN SOME VAGUE CRACKY SHIT I CAME ACROSS AS WELL BECAUSE OF THE LULZ:  
[The Reptile ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0060893/) (1966) _NO WEREWOLVES AND OK I JUST ADDED THIS BECAUSE KANIMA /lol_  
[An Erotic Werewolf in London](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0876109/) (2006)  
[I Was a Trannie Werewolf](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1541815/) (2009)  
[The Pig who Cried Wolf](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2087984/) (2012)  
[Strippers vs Werewolves ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1702009/%20) (2012)

That’s it for the films as of now! I’ll update as a) we’ll be getting some new releases later on this year (I hope they’ll be any good *g*) and in case I find new titles I feel are worth adding.

# Books

For the books I’m mostly using the same principle as my other rec list: I copied the list from the _Werewolfhandbook_ and I’ll add more titles as I find them. The books have been sorted by title, alphabetically.

Stories:  
 _Darker than You Think_ , Jack Williamson (1948)  
 _Silver Bullet_ (called: Cycle of the Werewolf until 1985), Stephen King (1983)  film adaption: Silver Bullet (1985)  
 _The Bloody Chamber_ , Angela Carter (1979) film adaption: The Company of Wolves (1984)  
 _There Shall be no Darkness_ , James Blish (1957) film adaption: The Beast Must Die (1974)  
 _The Werewolf of Paris_ , Guy Endore (1933)  
 _The Wild_ , Whitley Strieber (1991)  
 _Wagner the Wehr-Wolf_ , George William Reynolds (1857)  
 _Wolfen_ , Whitley Strieber (1978) film adaption: Wolfen (1981)  
 _Wilding_ , Melanie Tem (1991)  


Practical information:  
 _The Book of Werewolves_ , Baring-Gould, S. ( 1865)  
 _The Encyclopedia of Horror_ , Davis, R. (1981)  
 _The Illustrated Werewolf Movie Guide_ , Jones, S. (1996)  
 _The Ultimate Werewolf_ , Ellison, H. (1991)  
 _Vampires, Werewolves and Ghouls_ , Hurwood, B.J. (1968)  
 _Werewolves_ , O’Donnel, E. (1912)

**Author's Note:**

> Aand that’s it! Bla bla adding more as I go along bla bla hope you liked it, you know the gist by now ;) Alas, first I shall be moving on to a different topic (aka, the looks of a werewolf *g*).


End file.
